Trouble!
by Ashford
Summary: Eddie and Patsy are arrested and sent to prison for possession of drugs, How will the two up town girl survive in this down town place, New chapters Finally here!Pleas read and review!
1. arrested

Trouble!!!  
  
Music plays, Wheels on fire (MORNING)  
  
Scene opens showing saffron sitting in the kitchen writing in her Gernal  
  
"Saff!!" Edina shouted from the top of the stairs, Saffy just simply tried to ignore her.  
  
"Saffy!!" Edina shouted once more, Saffy again tried to ignore her.  
  
Eddie slumped down the stairs banging her feet as she did; she walked up to Saffy and put a petty face on.  
  
"Sweetie Darling, did you not here mommy dearest calling" Eddie asked, she was wearing a bathrobe that looked two sizes to small, Saffy looked at her.  
  
"I guess I didn't" she answered in gritted teeth, Eddie nodded her head.  
  
"Yes well Darling, do we have any pills, you know, pick me ups?" Eddie asked curiously, Saffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"No mom, no you don't",  
  
Eddie tried to act innocent.  
  
"Well sweetie Darling, will you go out and get momma some darling, will you?" she asked quietly. Saffy stood up in anger.  
  
"No mom, no I wont, it's about time you start to do things for your self I mean your 3..." "NO!!!!, don't you dare say that number, don't you dare" Eddie yelled, she sat down holding her head and thought for a moment.  
  
"You know darling, if I don't get these pills, I'll die", she lied, Saffy examined her  
  
"No you wont",  
  
Now Eddie jumped to her feet in rage.  
  
"For Christ sakes darling you Momma is dying and you don't even believe me"  
  
Eddie walked over to the chillier to get out a bottle of whine; she popped it open and took a drink out of it.  
  
"well I might of done if it was anyone else but you" Saffy shouted  
  
"How bloody, dare you, I Gave you a home, I played with you when you was young, I even gave you milk from my breast, and not just one breast, two darling two!!, I mean you was like a leech you sucked them dry, and you cant even be bothered to get Momma some pills, you are so ungrateful".  
  
Saffy packed her books away.  
  
"Fine, I'll get you some stupid pills, but not because you asked, its because I don't think I can stand being around you for much longer!!!!".  
  
Saffy stormed upstairs and slammed the door shut with rage,  
  
Eddie sat down smiling  
  
"Thank you sweetie!!"  
  
(DINNERTIME)  
  
"Eddie darling" Patsy said slowly walking down the stairs, "Is that bitch daughter of yours here?" she asked. Eddie shook her head.  
  
"Oh good" Patsy said reaching the bottom of the stairs, "Now then, I've got the stuff" Eddie looked at Patsy confused.  
  
"What stuff darling, what stuff". Patsy emptied the contents of her bag onto the table, which sat in front of Eddie, Syringes and pills fell out.  
  
"What's all of this?" Eddie asked in confusion, patsy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know sweetie, the stuff you asked for last night"  
  
"I can't remember asking for any stuff last night"  
  
"Oh no darling, you wouldn't, you were to stoned" patsy replied,  
  
"How did you get all this stuff anyway?" Eddie asked, she just couldn't get over how many pills and syringes there were.  
  
"oh, I got them off a friend of a friend" Patsy, thought for a moment,  
  
"Oh no, I mean a friend of a friend of a friend", Eddie looked a little nervous,  
  
"And, can this friend, sweetie, be trusted?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Oh yeah totally, one hundred percent trust worthy".  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud crash upstairs followed by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, Eddie jumped up,  
  
"Sweetie, who are these people" Edina asked nervously, Patsy shrugged. Two men approached them.  
  
"Im PC Clarkson, and this is PC Derikson, and we here by place you under arrest for possession of drugs, anything you do say may be given as evidence."  
  
"Wow, wait a minute" Eddie said stepping in front of the table "W..What drugs?"  
  
"The ones which are behind you" the man said pointing to the table, Eddie stepped aside,  
  
"Damn, Damn Damn!!!" 


	2. hope!

Eddie paced up and down the cell, whilst patsy sat on her bed smoking the last of her fags.

"Don't worry darling" patsy said in a relaxed tone "they'll release it's a mistake and let us off". Eddie looked at her with fire in her eyes,

"Don't worry! Don't bloody worry sweetie, we could be sent down for years for possession of so many drugs, it would of kept a junkie going for years!". Eddie bounced down on her bed and covered her face with her pillow.

"Well, it could be worse" patsy said, shrugging off Eddie's tantrum.

Eddie said nothing, but whacked patsy with a pillow, which caused her to swallow her fag, patsy choked for a few seconds before coughing it up.

There was a sudden squeak as the bars to the cell were opened, Eddie sat up immediately.

"You have a visitor" the officer said looking at Eddie. Eddie jumped up in excitement.

"That'll be saffy, she'll get us out I'm sure of it"

Saffy sat at a little table which stood in the middle of the room, the door opened and Eddie came hobbling inside. She stretched out her arms and signalled saffy to come and give her a hug, but saffy sat firmly on her chair. Eddie pouted and sat opposite her.

"Sweetie darling, momma's in trouble sweetie, help momma" Eddie said in a kind of pathetic innocent voice.

Saffy stared at her for a moment, and then said, "I'm going to ask you this once, and I want an honest answer ok?"

Eddie grunted under her breath, saffy raised her voice,

"OK!"

Eddie lowered her head and nodded reluctantly.

"Did you, or did you not know that patsy had brought the drugs into the house?"

"Eddie stayed silently, then raising her head to look at saffy said, "yes, I mean no, I mean, I don't know sweetie, according to patsy I did but listen darling, I was stoned, off my head, I cant remember, sweetie you have to help me" Eddie said holding out her hands. Saffy rose out of her chair.

"It's up to the court what happens to you now" she said in a low saddened tone.

Eddie lowered her head in shame and listened to saffy opening the door.

Saffy tuned to face her mother one last time and in a quiet voice said "but I will help you through this".

A small smile spread across Eddie's face, because for the first time in history, just for a brief moment, she and saffy had bonded. Eddie was now seeing a glimmer of hope in the long dark tunnel.


End file.
